Esta es la guerra
by Kuchiki-minnie
Summary: Lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de quedar inconsciente es ver como aquel que creí que era mio jamas lo fue... [Soy horrible con los summary!] RivaillexErenxMaleMikasa


Categoría: Romance- Yaoi

Clasificación: T

Canción: Its war

Grupo: MBLAQ

Pareja: Rivaille X Eren, ligero Male Mikasa X Eren

Aclaraciones: La canción no me pertenece y mucho menos Shingeki no Kyojin (Si fuera mío seria Yaoi con Mpreg)

-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-. -"-.-"

Cállate, No quiero escucharlo  
Ruega hasta que tus lágrimas se sequen  
Veré el final de esto, Sólo observa  
Te metiste con la persona equivocada ~

Nos amábamos el uno al otro  
Ella era lo único que tenía  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me la quitaste? De ninguna manera!

-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-. -"-.-"

**Pov Mikaso (?**

Estábamos mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Lance Rivaille y mí (luego de tantos intentos) novio Eren Jaeger, saliendo de la escuela luego de un agotador día, sinceramente creo que los maestros nos odian, pero lo bueno es que tenía a mi amado castaño a mi lado, Lance y Eren Charlaban animadamente mientras yo solo miraba a este último, al llegar al cruce donde me separaba de ellos bese rápidamente los labios del castaño antes de ir corriendo a casa con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

Me sacudo y me levanto; he sufrido demasiado  
Te lo haré pagar, espera y verás  
Te metes en mi amor y en la amistad, Sólo observa

Sólo con pensarte mi cuerpo tiembla  
No puedo perdonarte, de ahora en más..

**Por Lance**

Sé que estaba mal amarlo, es el novio de mi mejor amigo pero tenerlo solo para mí en estos momentos hace que se me olvide que traiciono a aquel que siempre ha estado conmigo, Eren no sabe qué hacer, me ama pero no quiere lastimar a Mika, dudo bastante que él se tome bien que al chico que tanto ha querido desde que teníamos pañales me ame a mí y no a él.

Sin importar donde estamos, acorralo a Eren contra la pared de la calle, comenzando a devorar esos carnosos labios que son solo MIOS, los muerdo y succiono hasta que él se aleja un poco apoyando sus manos en mi pecho.

-E-esto está mal… -Es como si se lo digiera a sí mismo- S-soy el novio de tu mejor amigo, no debería hacer esto…

Intento alejarse de mí pero le retengo, me acerco a su oído para luego lamerlo lentamente.

-Él está a tu lado pero soy yo quien te ama- le tomo de la mano en un desesperado intento de no dejarle ir, que jamás se marche de mi lado.

Lástima que no me di cuenta que alguien nos estaba viendo a lo lejos.

Es la Guerra!  
Cobarde!  
Tú Sólo Observa, Mira  
La haces llorar de nuevo  
Cobarde! Tú!  
Que te metiste con mi amor  
Tú, Tú, Tú; Es la Guerra!

Un día ella se fue, pretendiste no saberlo  
diciéndome que me olvidara de todo  
Confié en Ti, creí que eras mi amigo  
¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?  
Te maldigo a partir de ahora!

**Pov Mikaso**

A mi pequeño Eren se le olvido su chaqueta, no quiero que se resfrié a sique mejor se la devuelvo, voy caminando mientras huelo su chaqueta que está impregnada con su deliciosa fragancia, doblo donde está cerca pero algo detiene mi caminata.

Ahí contra la pared estaba Eren… Con Lance tomándole la mano y sus labios posados en su oído, veo el sonrojo de Eren cambiar a un sorprendente pálido.

-Mi…Mika…

Lance se aleja de MI Eren, al verme abre sus ojos como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-E… ¡esto no es lo que tú crees! –intenta defenderse el muy cobarde.

-¡Maldito! –le grito con furia, mientras tiro de la mano de Eren-

-Él no se va contigo –me gruñe aquel que intento robarme a la persona que amo, tira de la otra mano de Eren intentando retenernos-

-Bas…. –tiro de Eren para que se haga a un lado antes de golpear a Lance en la mandíbula.

Cierra esa boca sucia  
Te devolveré esas dolorosas lágrimas  
Grábate esto, Nunca te dejaré en paz

Probablemente sabías que algún día lo descubriría  
No puedo perdonarte, desde ahora en más..

Es la Guerra!  
Cobarde!  
Tú Sólo Observa, Mira  
La haces llorar de nuevo  
Cobarde!  
Tú Sólo Observa, Mira  
La haces llorar de nuevo

Pov Lance

Cegado por la furia le devuelvo el golpe de una patada en las costillas, por la fuerza del impacto cae de espalda.

-¡Paren, por favor! –nos grita Eren con pequeñas lagrimas surcando por sus mejillas-

Ignoro a Mikaso, mientras intento acercarme a mi pequeño,

-Eren….- El muy mal nacido de Mikaso se lanza sobre mi sin darme tiempo para defenderme comienza a golpearme el rostro con brutalidad-

Mi vista comienza a nublarse hasta que siento que Mikaso es retirado de mi con brutalidad, Mi pequeño jadeaba mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, le había dado una patada en la cabeza provocando que mi antiguo amigo quedara en semi consiente.

Ella está llorando por tu culpa  
Todo se acabó  
Tú que te metiste con mi amor  
Tú, Tú, Tú; Es la Guerra!

**Pov Mikaso**

¿Por qué lo protege? Lance solo jugara con el hasta que encuentre otro juguete, lo último que recuerdo antes de perder la coincidencia es que vi como al que creí que siempre fue mío jamás lo fue

-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-.-"-. -"-.-"

_**Hola que hacen? Maldita foto TnT**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado! El final fue algo poético (? Hehe, Pobre Mikaso! No te preocupes yo te consuelo *w* **_

_**Que les pareció? Malo, bueno, horrendo, genial, tomatazos, sexys patadas Levy? Solo tengan piedad de esta pobre demente.**_

_**¿Review para este peligro para la humanidad? **_


End file.
